Field
The described embodiments relate to transmitting beacon frames over a wireless link. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to determining a beacon frame interval for transmitting beacon frames over a wireless data link from an access point.
Related Art
An access point (AP) for a wireless data link (e.g., such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards 802.11) will typically announce it presence by broadcasting beacon frames that contain information about the wireless network that the AP is hosting. The beacon frames are broadcast by the AP at regular intervals called the beacon frame interval. The beacon frame interval is typically set when the AP is configured, and is often set to a value between 100 ms and 2000 ms. The longer the beacon frame interval is, the lower the energy used by the AP, but the increased delay may cause the AP to be less responsive.
When an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop) joins the wireless network (i.e., associates with it), the electronic device will inform the AP if the wireless transceiver on the electronic device supports a power save (PS) mode. If a PS mode is supported, the electronic device may reduce its power consumption by entering the PS mode and then exiting it every predetermined number of beacon frames in order to receive data buffered for the electronic device at the AP. Additionally, when the electronic device associates with the AP, the AP will inform the electronic device when it must exit the PS mode in order to receive broadcast or multicast data directed to all of the electronic devices associated with the AP. The AP can continue transmitting beacon frames at the beacon frame interval, even when the associated electronic devices are all in a PS mode.
If the AP is powered by a battery, such as an AP generated by a smartphone or tablet computer, for example a so-called a “personal hotspot,” transmitting beacon frames drains energy from the battery. However, increasing the beacon frame interval in order to reduce the number of beacon frames transmitted by the AP may increase the lag of the AP and result in an unacceptable user experience.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.